


Unanswered Letters

by malfoyxholland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fred Weasley Lives, Fredmione - Freeform, Fremione - Freeform, Hot, Letters, Love, Love Letters, Married Couple, Past Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyxholland/pseuds/malfoyxholland
Summary: Fred decides not to attend The Burrow while Hermione is vacationing there. She tries to convince him to go see her as she misses him too much.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 13





	Unanswered Letters

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I am sorry if there is any mistake in the narration.

It was August by then, when Harry Potter and Hermione Granger accepted the Weasleys' invitation to come over to their house for a full month before starting their final year at Hogwarts.

The brunette was excited to see all her friends back. She was hurrying to finish her clothing store in small bags and agreed with her mother would return a weekend before the start of school to say goodbye to her and her father.

The fact that she was ahead of the rest of her in her classes made her learn much more than she should, among it, to transport herself. And so she she she did, appearing in the warm valley opposite the house of the Weasley. The wind was hot and tedious, and although she was wearing a sundress, she felt warm and heavy.

Meanwhile, Fred, who was in his apartment with his brother George, received an owl from his mother in which I commented that Harry and Hermione would be at the Burrow over the next month, and would they like to see them for there some weekend.

George's reaction was yes instantly, missed his friends more than ever. The work was getting exhausting. Instead, his brother took some time to think about it. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Hermione, witness how she suffered because her stupid brother didn't reciprocate her feelings, or have to comfort her when he treated her so unpleasantly as he used to.

It had been more than seven months since he had seen her, thanks to his own courage and anger, anger that hid a deep pain. He loved her as much as she loved hers, her brother, or even more, he wasn't sure; but she had been quite clear that day: "I don't think I will ever be able to stop feeling what I feel for Ron, I suppose I will suffer my whole life."

It seemed impossible to Fred that anyone could even reject Hermione. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful girl he had seen in her life, although that was the least of the factors when he fell madly in love with her.

It hurt him a lot to be around her after he found out how he felt about Ron, and in their last meetings he did nothing but babble and get nervous, to the point where he had to leave the room they were in.

He didn't know if he was ready to see her again, or if he could strike up a decent conversation, he had to think hard before deciding anything. That Saturday afternoon, George would go to The Burrow to stay until Monday morning, when he would return to open the store; while Fred would take these days to be alone and make a decision.

Hermione hugged each of her friends tightly, she missed them so much. She thought she was going to feel strange or sad seeing Ron, but she was not. These months that she had spent alone had served a purpose, although she had not completely forgotten what she felt, she was no longer uncomfortable around her friend and that made her happy, after all she was trying to stop thinking about him that way.

They all had a glass of fresh lemonade and when they were about to leave to go to the lake, George appeared by the fireplace.

"Good afternoon family!" he said straightening up and dusting of hair from him. He was beaming with a smile and maybe a little taller than Hermione remembered. But he was alone.

"At last, my favorite Weasley!" Harry exclaimed before receiving an elbow in the ribs from Ginny and a blow to the back of the neck from Ron. Hermione smiled and leaned over to hug George, who returned him with more force.

"What about Fred, isn't he coming?" This time it was Molly who spoke, although it was the question everyone had in mind.

"Not this time, maybe next weekend. There were a lot of things to do at the warehouse," he excused. They all found it a bit strange, but they didn't ask again and went to the lake.

They spent the rest of the afternoon there. Hermione hadn't laughed so much in weeks, she could never compare her boring house to the Weasley family.

They all returned to the house and one by one they began to bathe, the first was Hermione, who when she left she met George in the hall.

"Hello, triplet."

"Hello, triplet."

They both smiled. Four years ago, George had named Hermione as the third sister in the litter, as she was an ideal confidant and planned the best pranks. An inside joke that made her feel nostalgic.

"Is Fred okay? I find it a bit odd that he did not come.”

"He's fine, just... He has to think about some things", clearly, he knew what was going on with his brother, but he wasn't going to get into that.

"It's just that I haven't seen him for a long time and I miss him," she said now with a lost look. Her friend smiled.

"I'm more than sure that he misses you a lot too."

George went into the bathroom and Hermione went to Bill's room where she would sleep to dry her hair. Her hunger was gone in the last few minutes and she just wanted to lie down, she wasn't feeling very well.

That night she rolled over in bed four hours before falling asleep.

The next day was the same or more fun than the last, and on Monday morning George returned to her house.

"She says she misses you, a lot," was the only thing he mentioned to Fred regarding Hermione.

The following week was filled with games, fun and hot. Ron and Hermione talked about their feelings and it all ended with a warm hug between friends, best friends. Harry and Ginny began to whitewash things with the family and little by little they were holding hands, hugging or kissing in front of the rest.

The weekend came quickly and, like the previous one, George arrived alone.

"It's that he was indisposed, he couldn't get out of bed. I left him a chicken soup on the nightstand and came here," his brother lied.

By now everyone suspected the veracity of the story, but the one who really wanted to see Fred was Hermione, so she sent him an owl:

"Dear triplet,

We miss you so much around here, you should come next weekend and watch Ginny drown Ron in the lake. Undoubtedly an image that never erase from my mind.

But seriously, it's not the same without you. Also, it's been more than six months since we last spoke and I can't stand another week without hugging you.

This whole week has been amazing with your family, I have a lot to tell you and I suppose you to me.

Loves you and misses you,

Hermione. "

Fred never responded.

That week, Hermione sent two more owls that weren't answered either.

She was having the best vacation with her friends, but she couldn't stop thinking about what was going on with her Fred.

Maybe he didn't miss her as much as she missed him.

But then the third weekend came, and with it again, only George appeared at the fireplace, this time with an envelope that she handed to Hermione:

“Herms:

Honey, I know you miss me, but you should stop suffering for me (actually, I hope you've dehydrated from crying so much these weeks).

I'm not going to visit you, sorry.

Many things are going through my mind right now and I am not really in the mood to see all of them; although in fact, I miss them like never before, especially you.

It's hard to explain, but I'm doing it for our sake.

Look, I know you love Ron, and I know you will suffer for him for eternity, but this time I feel like the one who will suffer for love is me. Don't get me wrong, loving you is the greatest thing I've ever done in my life, I couldn't have chosen someone better; But I know you don't love me that way, and it's okay, you don't have to. But being around you breaks my heart into a thousand pieces, and I don't think we should see each other until I can fully accept and understand my feelings and yours.

We will see you soon, I hope you enjoy your last weeks of vacation and that my family is treating you as you deserve.

With love,

Fred.”

Hermione felt her heart gave a beat. So that was it, Fred loved her, but did she love him that way?

She stayed home that afternoon, she couldn't stop thinking about that letter, about Fred.

Perhaps that strong feeling of needing to see him, hug him, be close to him, was more than friendship. Even though she wasn't sure, it ate her alive.

He thought of all the times he had spent with Fred and those who would come. The question was: Did he want those future moments with him to be like friends, or did he want something more?

That made everything clearer in her head, and before she knew it she had appeared at the door of the twins' apartment.

She knocked once. Nothing.

Knocked again, louder now. Nothing.

The third was even more powerful and she heard footsteps approaching the door.

"I was lying down, please!" Was heard before he opened. Fred opened the door and saw Hermione. Surprise crossed his face. "Herm... what are you doing here?"

"It's just..." Hermione took a deep breath and looked closely at Fred. She had an old red t-shirt that was ripped in various places at the neck and chest seam, old blue jean pants, and nothing on her feet. It's as if she just woke up and put on the first thing she saw nearby. Her hair was disheveled and she was breathing hard from rushing to get dressed and come to the door. "I just couldn't reply to your letter. I couldn't write anything."

"Herm, it's okay. You don't have to answer anything." His smile was warm but not genuine. He was completely discouraged.

"I can't, Fred. I can't write what I want to answer because what I want cannot be written," the brunette spoke so fast that it seemed like a tongue twister, and by the time Fred managed to understand what she had meant, she had already jumped over him to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him sweetly.

It took him a few seconds to react, but he kissed her back. He hugged her around her waist and lifted her a few inches off the floor to move her into the house so he could close the door behind them.

Fred pressed Hermione's back against the closed door and cut the kiss to stare at her and move a lock of her hair behind her ear. "No more letters, please."

She smiled as she breathed heavily. "I promise."


End file.
